Opposites Attract
by Kitten Mittenz
Summary: High School AU. Stephanie Rogers is everyone's favorite all American girl and Tony Stark was the school geek who everyone picked on. Both of them are determined to make their senior year different. Maybe people weren't so wrong when they said opposites attract. Fem!Steve R/ Tony S, Clint B/Natasha R, and maybe others pairings in later chapters.
1. A First Time for Everything

**A/N**

**I started this fic after I finished listening to Taylor Swift's song **_**Fearless**_** and was inspired to write! And from there I listened to the song on loop for a good few hours until the lyrics were practically engraved into my brain. Then the next song that played was **_**Enchanted**_**, also by Taylor Swift. And I dawned on me that I could incorporate parts of this song in here to. So I played that on loop. Then after I knew the song by heart the next song came on and it was **_**Today was a Fairytale**_**, so I put bits of that song in here to. See if you can pick out what I took from each of the songs throughout the story.**

**This is part of my 50,000 words of gay, a series of different fandom short stories for NaNoWriMo. Even though I'm doing a bit of gender bending so this is not technically gay in the way it was intended but it is a happy fic so that still counts. ;3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these wonderful characters. There now you have something to be thankful for on Thanksgiving.**

_**A First Time for Everything**_

You are Stephanie Rogers and this is not just another year of it is your senior year and you know it won't be much different than the last four. You'll deal with all the attention you don't want; namely all of the jocks trying to woo you with flowers and fake smiles. But it's your senior year and you do want to make it count, and find someone who will see you as more than just another pretty face; because you are more than a pretty face. You are, for the most part an A student… except for science, you never really liked science but you got all of you science credit taken care of so you don't have to worry about that this year. You are also an artist, but no one knows that, well with the exception of the art teachers, your parents, and a few friends. All of the college scholarships you have applied for are art based. You're only problem is that you don't show your art to anyone, you don't know why but you just don't like other people seeing your work. It's a habit you need to break if you want to succeed.

It was a warm early fall morning in the small suburban area you live in, just outside of the big cities. It also happened to be the first day of school and you don't bother hitting the snooze button because you slept through your alarm anyway, if you don't get in the shower now there's no way you'll be able to make it to school on time and how lame would it be to be late on the first day. You take only take a quick shower. Usually you are the cause for the high water bill and the lack of hot water. Thank god you had picked out your outfit last night. A simple, vintage navy blue dress with white lace accents, a red belt and red ballet flats. You have just enough time to dry your sopping wet hair, to where it has a slight wave to it. On your way to the Kitchen you realize your dad's already in the car waiting for you so you just grab a pop tart on your way out the door.

"I'm so sorry I slept late." You say as best you can with a mouthful of pop tart as you slip into the passenger seat. You could drive yourself but you'd rather get a ride, it's a lot faster and doesn't require work on your part.

"You realize you're going to be a bit late." Your dad said looking at the clock with a worried look.

"Yeah, I know." You say apologetically looking out the window. The rest of the short drive to school your dad spent making sure you had everything you need. "Yes dad, I've got everything." You say for the fifth time as he pulls up in front of the school. Most everyone was already in class, there was only a few people walking outside. "Love you." You say as you give your dad a quick kiss on the cheek on your way out of the car with your books in hand. Because you can. You've always been Daddy's little girl and just because you're a senior doesn't mean you're too old to give your dad a kiss.

"See you when you get home" He smiles and then drives off.

So you're at the school now you just have to find your classes. First is Calculus, you do ok in that class but the only reason you're taking it is because it looks good when applying for colleges. You just need to find it.

…**xXx…**

You are Tony Stark and you are a geek. Or at least that's the most common label you go by. You still get the occasional nerd. But you know they're just jealous. I mean who wouldn't be you're the son of a billionaire. Who are you kidding you are the school's geek as cool as you think you are in your head. You've been thrown in dumpsters and picked on in the hallways and you can't get a girl to look twice at you because of the damn jocks and other bullies at the school no matter how much money you have. It didn't hit you until recently that you started to believe that money couldn't buy everything… in other words you father had lied to you as a child. It's you senior year and you won't have any of that. You completely changed your look over the summer and if anything you look as cool as you did in your head. This year you will also get the girl. And by girl you mean Stephanie Rogers. You've never actually gotten a chance to talk to her because she was always surrounded by the jocks…and just about everyone else. But one thing you've noticed over the past three years is that she never took to any of them. You will try to be different than all the rest. Try…first you don't want to make the mistake everyone else seems to make… even though you don't know what it is yet, but you'll start with getting to know her. If you get the chance.

You reach out of bed and slap your bedside table before you actually found the snooze button.

"Mr. Stark, I would advise you to get up soon. You don't want to be late for school." J.A.R.V.I.S., his dad's AI butler said.

"Five more minutes." You groan rolling over.

"Sir you said that an hour ago. It's 7:00 a.m." The AI said. This got your attention you only had half an hour before school started and it was a good fifteen minute dive on a day without traffic. Crap. This is not how you wanted your first day of senior year to go.

You jump out of bed and rush to the bathroom where you comb through your hair and brush your teeth. You'll get something to eat later. You're dad's not home, which isn't news to you if anything things are better when he's not around. You seemed to be nothing but a disappointment to him anyway. But now the question that is begging to be asked it what car do you take. No really there are so many cars in your dad's garage and you have the key to all of them. You could take a new car every day for at least two months and these are just the ones they keep at their house in New York. But you should pick fast because you go to school outside the city and traffic will be a bitch if you don't leave like now. You finally decide on the Saleen S7. You drove like a mad man and it the fifteen minutes you expected almost causing several accidents you and your dad's car arrive in the schools parking lot with a few minutes before the bell. Fantastic, first class is calculus; it shouldn't be that difficult math was one of your best subjects next to anything science related…which math was…

…xXx…

Stephanie was now rushing to her calculus class with one of her shoes half on because if she takes time to fix it she'll surly be late. Through all this you are also trying not to drop all of your books. Stephanie couldn't wait until she got her locker tomorrow. It's only the first day but she got everything because she knew the teachers start right away and she came prepared granted only one was a text book and it was for calculus because your dad insisted he buy you your own book. Most of the others were just books that she was borrowing from the library and was hoping to get a break in a class so she could get started on some of them. The rest were miscellaneous sketchbooks, but you needed all of them because each of them served a different purpose. The halls were practically empty now and these hallways are ridiculous because as you round a corner you collide head on with someone. You lose your shoe and drop all of your books as both of you fall over.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." Stephanie said as she retrieved her missing shoe and brushed the hair from her face.

"No it was my fault I wasn't watching where I was going, trying to get to class before the bell rang." Tony said as he realized who he had just ran into. He began to help pick up her books. The first of which was her sketchbook that had flown open. "You did all these?" He said flipping through of the pages that were covered with colorful and detailed illustrations. It took Stephanie a few seconds to process what he was talking about as she picked up a couple of books.

"Hmm? Oh. Um… yeah." She said her face turning bright red. Crap why did have to look through one of your sketchbooks.

"These are amazing!" Tony was truly amazed as he came across a series of portraits.

"Y-you really think so?" Stephanie had never had anyone outside of family and teachers compliment her artwork.

"Yeah." Tony said closing it and handing it back to her along with the rest of the books that fell.

"Thanks. Again I'm really sorry it's all my fault I'm afraid we're both going to be late now." Stephanie said as she got up cradling the books in one are while she brushed off her dress with her free hand.

"No, it's nothing. I figured I'd be late anyway. I'm Tony by the way." Tony said getting up himself to give her a proper greeting.

"I'm Stephanie. Um… thanks again." She said smiling.

"So where you headed?" Tony asked to make conversation.

"Calculus, Mr. Harrison's class."

"So am I. You realize it's back that way." Tony said pointed in the direction she came from. Great, this was a fantastic start to his plan. And now he had a class with her.

"You've got to be kidding me." Stephanie sighed as a stray hair fell in her face. Both Stephanie and Tony made their way to class together, walking in almost five minutes late. Lucky for them because it was the first day it would not count against them.

Needless to say it was embarrassing for the both of them. The second they walked into class all eyes were on them. Aside from being totally embarrassing, it was hilarious and the two of them had to try real hard not to burst out laughing as they saw everyone's faces. People were astonished that Stephanie was late. She was _never_ late; if anything she was at least a minute early for everything. Once people got over the fact that she was late, they moved on to the more pressing issue. Stephanie was late and she walked in with Tony Stark. Tony Stark, a geek who by all means had no popular status what so ever. What was she doing with the likes of him? She could do so much better and they knew damn well someone was going to do something about it sooner or later. But because these people were contemplating Stephanie's grand entrance they earned the whole class homework on the first day for not paying attention. After class ended Stephanie was surrounded by people. Some of them she didn't even know. But there were the jocks, the other popular people and then the random people. Tony wanted to go talk to her again but it was way too crowded. He almost felt bad for her. He also wondered what it must be like to be as popular as she was. Tony glances at the group one last time before leaving for his next class. Stephanie, over the hard of people manages to wave at him and mouths something along the lines of see you later before disappearing in the mob.

…xXx…

"What happened this morning? Why were you late?" One girl asked Stephanie. A majority of the group walked with her to her next class trying to get the gossip they were looking for.

"I slept through my alarm. No big deal." Stephanie said answering the question truthfully. She was what people would call a goody two shoes. She felt guilty if she lied and she didn't swear. This was partly because that's how she grew up. Both of her parents were very old fashioned. They went to church every Sunday, they volunteered in the community. They seemed like the perfect all American family. But with her long blonde hair and bright blue eyes, and conservative dress, she still attracted all the wrong people.

"Yeah right, why were you with Stark?" one of the guys who's asked her out on multiple occasions, and had been rejected every time asked.

"I ran into him on the way to class." Stephanie kept her answers short. In fact if she hadn't run into him she would have spent all of first period walking around the entire school several times only to realize she had passed the classroom five times. "Why does it matter if I walked in with him?"

"Um it was Tony Stark. The geeky billionaire. You are way too good for him." Another girl piped up. Before this morning Stephanie had no idea who Tony was; all she knew was that he seemed like a pretty nice guy and it was nice to meet someone who didn't seem fazed by who she was. s a matter of fact she wanted to talk to him again, get to know him better.

"I just met the guy today. If you call running into him and having help me pick up my books meeting him. What doesn't it matter if he's a geek or a billionaire?" She honestly didn't see the problem these people had with Tony.

"You're way too good to be seen around him."

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm too good. All he did was help me pick up my books after I ran into him and we just so happened to be in the same class."

"We're just saying you shouldn't get involved with him. It will do your popularity no good." This comment, by some random person that Stephanie had stopped paying attention to, really set her off.

"Why do you care? He seemed like a nice guy and who are you to tell me who I can walk into class late with." Stephanie abandoned the crowd that had been fallowing her and continued to her next class, which was her advanced placement fine arts, alone. This class she knew she would have no problem finding.

…xXx…

After leaving calculus Tony was on his way to his physics class. This was also a breeze, but there were few alternatives for him to take so he'll take the easy A. On his way he found one of his few friends, Bruce.

"Rumor in the hallway says you walked into class late with miss Stephanie Rogers." Bruce said elbowing Tony in the side.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Tony said returning the elbow jab.

"Word travels fast. So detail, I need details." Bruce said.

"I ran into her this morning, or she ran into me I'm not sure. But apparently we both got to school late and neither of us was paying attention and her books went flying and I helped her pick them up that's all." This was mostly true.

"Come on, you had to have talked to her. Was she everything you dreamed her of being."

"Shut up. Ok so I did talk to her. Honestly I don't know why she hangs out with the people she does. She seems way too nice. And she's an artist, did you know she was an artist. She completely flipped out when I picked up her sketchbook. There happy, details." Tony said. Further down the hallway the two met up with one of their other friends, Pepper.

"So a little bird to me that-." Pepper started but Tony cut her off.

"I'm not saying it again, ask Bruce what happened." Tony said turning a bit pink in the face.

"Fine don't tell me what happened over the summer remind me not to tell you anything anymore." She said jokingly. "Well I'll see you two later, lunch, text me when you get out of class." She said as she walked into her Marketing class. Bruce and Tony continued to their Physics class together in silence.

…xXx…

When Stephanie got to her two period art class it came to her attention that it was a split class with advanced students and intermediate students. Not that she was complaining, though, on the down side this class will be a bit slow but one of her only close friends, Natasha, was in the class with her so that made it bearable.

"Never thought I'd ever see you taking an art class." Stephanie said as she took the seat next to her friend.

"Never thought I'd hear about you walking into class late, and I was amazed at that and then I was completely blown away when I heard it was with Tony Stark." Natasha said smirking. "And I just need one art credit I'm not doing this because I want to. You know as well as I do I can't draw worth shit."

"Oh don't be like that. What is the big deal about me getting to class late anyway? And why does it matter if it was with Tony? I ran into him, like literally ran into him and he helped me pick up my stuff and we walked to class because we both just so happened to have Mr. Harrison's calculus class first period." Stephanie said with a huff. It was the first day of school and everyone was already talking about her.

"He's a geek and you're the schools princess who seems to be too good for anyone. And everyone's just jealous that's all. God don't get your panties in a twist. And I was kidding I'm with you on this one. He's not a bad guy he's just kind of closed off and he's been picked on the past three years. Rumor has it that this year he's completely changed." Natasha laughed.

"Changed? How? Not that I knew him before. But why change?" Stephanie asked.

"Beats me why don't you ask him. Unless you're going to do as everyone tells you and avoid him for all eternity." Natasha said as the bell rang.

For the duration of the two hours, while the art instructor went over what they'd be doing for the next semester, Stephanie thought about what she was going to do about this whole Tony Stark problem. Was she going to talk to him? She wanted to but she hated the horrible publicity it received. But on the other hand if she didn't talk to him would he think she was just a stuck up prep. And you weren't it's just what other people say. This shouldn't be a hard decision but its other people that make complicated. She had completely lost track of time lost in thought. Stephanie would have sat there spaced out all day if it weren't for Natasha who poked her repeatedly until she finally snapped out of her trance.

"Hey, I'll see you later. I'm meeting Clint for lunch. Let me know how everything plays out princess." Natasha called on her way out of the room. Natasha and Clint had been an item since freshman year and they were living proof that opposites attract.

Stephanie considered Natasha on of her only close friends. Granted she was a bit sarcastic but different than everyone else and Stephanie could count on Natasha to be there for her. But upon hearing Natasha mention lunch made your stomach growl as you remember you didn't have time to make a lunch and you had no money to pay for the crap they serve in the cafeteria that they claim is real food.

…xXx…

**A/N**

**Yes my first Avengers fic ever! I had originally planned for this to be a one shot but I dawned on me that it will end up being way to long for a one shot so it will probably be at least five chapters. Thank you for reading. I should be updating fairly soon.**

**I know it's super cliché but it gets better trust me, I meant for it to be like that based on the songs I'm incorporating.**

**Please review it would mean the world to me, it's the reviews that keep me writing **


	2. That Special Something

**A/N**

**Wow I can't believe how many people are reading this; I was sooooooo nervous when I posted it. But I'm super happy you guys like it and are continuing to read. NaNoWriMo is going fantastic! If you are also participating add me as a writing buddy: Kitten Mittenz. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these wonderful characters. There now you have something to be thankful for on Thanksgiving.**

_**That Special Something **_

_**Chapter 2**_

So now what? Stephanie thought as she made her way out of the art classroom into the crowded hallways. She walks a little ways before she runs (not literally this time) into Pepper. She wasn't a really close friend but they had a few classes together last year.

"Hi, how was your summer?" Stephanie asked catching up to Pepper.

"Oh you know, work, sleeping in. not much you?" Pepper replied. She had heard all about this morning. She wasn't one for gossip but Pepper knows that Tony's had a thing for Stephanie since freshman year. He never came out and told her but she knew. There isn't much Tony can keep from her.

"Same. Can't afford to do anything." Stephanie said casually. She didn't let it out to many people, but her dad was working three jobs to keep their family afloat financially.

"I hear ya, so what have you been up to lately. I heard about this morning." Pepper said, checking her phone to see if either Bruce or Tony had texted her yet.

"Not you to. Does everybody know?" Stephanie said wishing she had something on hand, like a wall to smash her face into.

"Pretty much. I'm not one to gossip, you're ok. Tony's not a bad guy, just a bit misunderstood. I saw him earlier. He's not any happier about it than you are. But he's pretty used to it by now, the crap people say I mean." Pepper said putting her phone back into her pocket.

"You Know Tony?" She asked

"Yeah, almost forever, or at least it seems like it. Why?"

"Why do people pick on him? I had never met him, or heard of him for that matter before this morning. I hope you don't think I'm prying too much but I just want to know why this is such a big deal." Stephanie asked, unsure if she'd get an answer. She wasn't entirely sure where they were going either. They were just kind of walking aimlessly through the crowded hallway.

"Why do they pick on anyone? He was a bit of the nerd and they treated him like they do in comics and movies. It's not even funny how many times Bruce and I have been called to help fish him out of a dumpster. He didn't take it lightly. He is a genius after all. He managed to hack into their lockers and plant smoke and skink bombs. It was hilarious but immature and they always came back to bite him in the ass when he'd find himself in a dumpster or have food smashed in his face or spit balls thrown at him. He's managed to get through it and this year he's not going to take I quote 'shit from anyone' he's completely changed on the outside but inside I think he's still a bit insecure about it all." Pepper said honestly. Her phone buzzed. Tony had texted her. _bruce and i r waiting in the parking lot where r u?_ Pepper rolled her eyes as she read it. "Hey you want to join us for lunch?"

"Are you sure?" Stephanie said as her stomach growled again.

"Yeah, I'm sure Bruce and Tony won't mind if you tag along. And Tony treats so it's no big deal" Pepper said with a wink leading Stephanie to the parking lot where Bruce and Tony were waiting for them.

…**xXx…**

"Took you long enough-." Tony said as he saw Pepper approach him and Bruce who were waiting by her car. He stopped when he saw Stephanie. Way to look like an asshole Stark. You had no idea that Pepper knew Stephanie, and it wasn't fair. Tony knew she knew about his crush, even though he hadn't told anyone but Pepper knows. Pepper knows all. It's a truly terrifying thought now that Tony's actually taken time to think it. "Um hi." He continued awkwardly as Pepper and Stephanie stood in front of him.

"Hi." Stephanie replies just as awkwardly. "Hope you don't mind if I join you." She continued. This shouldn't be as awkward as it was but it is so they'll just deal with it.

"No not at all. I don't think we've met. I'm Bruce." Bruce said introducing himself seeing as Tony was speechless and he wanted to avoid the seemingly unavoidable awkward silence (and Bruce has said hardly anything thus far and he was kinda just standing there so what the hell).

"Thanks, again sorry about this morning." Stephanie said to Tony.

"Stop apologizing, it done and over with. I just can't wait until people stop talking about it." Tony said trying to keep his poker face.

"I completely agree. I still have no idea what the big deal is." She replied. The second she finished her statement you could practically hear the eye roll from the three other people. "What?" She asked genuinely confused. This time there was a visible face palm form the three others. Which didn't help her confusion; if anything it made it worse. "No really what the big deal. I've been late to class before."

"Doctors' appointments don't count." Pepper pointed out. "Ok because everyone is so mean and you seem oblivious to it all, which don't get me wrong is absolutely fantastic; everyone in school has put you up on a pedestal." Pepper paused and Stephanie nodded to let her know that she was fallowing. "They, the rest of the school, just think it's extremely horrifying to think that you would be seen around, no offence, Tony who has no social status what so ever." Pepper stopped for a second.

"Not taken." Tony said rolling his eyes and leaning against the closest car which Stephanie assumed was Peppers, but that doesn't matter.

"I'm not finished." She said shooting Tony a glare. Thank god looks can't kill. "Quite honestly I think they are just jealous."

"Why on earth would they be jealous?" Stephanie asked.

"Because you never pay any mind to anyone who tries to get your attention and you come waltzing into class with some, again no offence, nobody." This earned Pepper another eye roll from Tony but this time there was an addition annoyed sigh.

"Yes fine go on and talk about me like I'm not here like everyone else." Tony said being a bit too melodramatic. This time he was elbowed in the side by Bruce who had refrained from commenting on the girls' conversation.

"I feel really bad now." Stephanie said sighing. "Well if we're going to grab lunch we should get going now so none of us are late for our next classes." She said being dead serious but at the same time saying almost wanting it to be a joke. On the inside she was really hoping that Tony wasn't mad at her.

"Sounds good to me." Said Bruce.

"The only problem is that none of us know where anything is around here and I highly doubt we'll be able to get something in the city and make it back." Tony pointed out. Bruce and Pepper also lived in the city but chose to go to school outside because it was a lot less crowded.

"No problem, I know a fantastic little pizza place right around here. That sound alright." Stephanie suggested.

"Sure. I take it we're taking my car then." Pepper said digging around in her bag for her car keys.

A short drive to the pizza parlor later…

It was a small hole in the wall but they made the best pizza outside of the huge joints in the city. It was empty with the exception of the few people walking in and out periodically with their take out orders.

The four of them were gathered around a small table discussing what they did over the summer and how much they hated going back to school but at the same time it was their senior year and they all agreed they wanted to make something of it. They had all lost track of time until Bruce thought to look at his phone and realized that they had ten minutes until they had to be in their fourth periods. Tony left a wad of bills on the table. And the second they had shoved their last bit of pizza in their mouths and thrown everything away it was a mad dash back to Pepper's car and they drove several mph over the speed limit but they made it back in time with minutes to spare.

"Thanks." Stephanie said getting out of the car. "For lunch and treating me like a real person." She smiled. "I'll see you all later then?" it was kind of intended to be a question but she wasn't really expecting an answer.

"Um, yeah." Tony said speaking for all of them even if he really only planned on speaking on his behalf. Stephanie smiled and waved as she jogged as best she could to her next class without her shoe falling off again. Tony waved back almost subconsciously. He pulled his hand back down the second he felt Bruce and Pepper staring at him. After a few moments of awkward silence between the friends…

"Why didn't you tell me you knew her?" Tony asked trying to sound angry. He had been holding that in ever since he saw them walking to the car,

"I didn't think it was important." Pepper lied. "We're not really close, we and a few classes together last year and we talked." She said simply.

"At least she wasn't totally appalled to be seen with you." Bruce added.

"Thanks, thanks a lot guys." Tony said. Gosh the whole world was against him today.

"No problem." Pepper and Bruce said in unison.

"So what now?" He asked.

"Not sure." Pepper said shrugging. "I've got another class with her later, anything you want me to pass on?" She said before she left for her next class.

"No, I'll try to talk to her later myself." Tony said partly because he had no idea what he'd say to her.

"Kay, see you later then." Pepper called over her shoulder. And then there were two.

"So what's you take on this, you haven't said much." Tony said asking his only friend who would tell it to him straight.

"I say go for it. From what I gathered she does in fact want to talk to you again. I also don't think she knows you have a huge crush on her. Which is good, she obviously thinks you're different. The worst thing she can say is no." Bruce said. There was a reason he didn't say much.

"I can think of plenty of things she could say that are worse than no." Tony said as they continued to class.

"True, but she doesn't seem like the person to say them." Bruce shot back.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around." Tony said in a joking manner.

…xXx…

On her way to class Stephanie was making her way through the hallways only to overhear the most annoying sound. A group of jocks stood in front of some lockers and whistled as she walked past. She ignored it for the most part but having to hear it almost every day for the past three years it got old really fast. These whistles were followed by several "I'd give just about anything to get with her." Or "I'd tap that." Other statements she learned to put up with. She also began to wonder why people were jealous of her. There was nothing glamorous about having guys stare at your ass and talk out loud how badly they want to take you to bed. She made it to class on time, but just barely. The rest of her day passed in a blur. She spent her time doodling and thinking about the three people she had spent lunch with. They were different. They were kind. They treated her like they would any other person, not like some celebrity like the rest of the school. Her mind then wandered to the events that took place this morning. It was her fault. She had no idea where she was going. Had it been any one else besides Tony they probably would have freaked out. Granted she hoped that they'd help her like he did but he did something completely unexpected. When he picked up her sketchbook he complimented her. Nobody ever did that. Granted nobody ever saw her sketchbooks. But he looked through it and she wasn't sure what it was but it was something about him that didn't make her mind as much. Had it been anyone else she probably would have flipped out had someone else pick it up and started going through it. There was something about Tony that she couldn't quite describe and it was bothering her to no end. It's just that something, a good something. Stephanie just wasn't sure what something was.

Before she knew it the school day was over. She had gotten a chance to talk with Pepper a little but other than that nothing happened and she'd be on her way home to do her calculus homework. She could have very easily walked home. But that took effort she wasn't willing to put in today. And besides it was her dad's day off so he'd be able to pick her up from school. Stephanie didn't mind being seen with her father. He could be embarrassing sometimes but she had a better relationship with him than her mother. It seemed like they were constantly at each other's throats about anything and everything. She called him the second the bell rang and he told her that he'd be there in a few minutes and to wait for him near the school's main parking lot. Stephanie stood with her sketchbooks tucked under her arm, waited along the curb and watching for her father's old Chevy truck. If only the nice weather never went away. The sun was warm and made her hair glow and sparkle. But in a few weeks it will be months before it's back. She stood their quietly. It was practically empty there were a few students who passed but other than that there was nobody left. Everyone was anxious to get home.

…xXx…

Tony took his time getting out of school. He did his best to avoid the crowds. He was almost when he saw Stephanie. He still had no idea what to say to her. But you were running on autopilot.

"Hey." Tony said walking up beside Stephanie on the curb.

"Oh, hi Tony." She replied "You're not made about this whole thing are you?" She asked nervously.

"Not… mad. I'm just kind of sick of hearing people talk about it that's all." He said casually. You thought I was mad."

"Not really but you did seem a bit annoyed and I wasn't sure. I'd make them stop if I could but I think if I said anything it would only fuel the fire. You know what I mean right." She said she felt like she was rambling now.

"Yeah." Tony said. He did know but that's all he could say because he also checked out a bit. He had started really noticing her features; her bright blue eyes, her smile, her hair, and her-

"You alright?" Stephanie asked. She noticed the distant look in his eyes.

"Oh, sorry… um yeah fine. Just tired." He said looking up and running his and through his hair. "So you're ok with being seen with me and my no social status?" he asked quietly. Stephanie just laughed at him. "What. It's a valid question." He said in his defense. He hadn't expected her to laugh. When her laughter subsided she looked at him and gave Tony a genuine smile.

"Social Status doesn't matter to me. If I could I'd give up whatever status I hold in a heartbeat. I think you a- oh sorry I've got to go." She never got to finish because her dad pulled up. She opened the door to the truck and before she got in she shot Tony another smile and a wave. "See ya tomorrow." And then she was gone.

Thought he was a what? This started to bug Tony as he walked to his (dad's) car. He sighed and drove off. That was all he thought about for the rest of the night

…xXx…

"So who was that?" her father asked.

"Tony, a friend." Stephanie said looking out the window.

"Just a friend?" He dad asked in a teasing manner.

"Yes _just_ a friend." She said glaring halfheartedly and playfully punching him in the arm.

"Just making sure. I haven't had a chance to buy ammo for the shot gun yet." He said elbowing her back. The rest of the ride home was in silence. _Just_ a friend; Tony was just a friend.

**A/N**

**Yay second chapter done! And on to chapter 3 I go. I'm fairly behind as far a word count goes so hopefully I will be able to crank out the next few chapters quickly. This is a super cheesy fic I know but I love writing tacky love stories.**

**Thank you wonderful people for following this fic and the few that took 30 seconds of their life to leave a nice review. Those make my day and inspire me to write more.**


	3. How do you Know

**A/N**

**Chapter three is finally here! After many weeks of not being able to write because my parents have been on my ass about everything. I never did make it to 50,000 but almost to 30,000 which isn't that bad considering it was my first year attempting NaNoWriMo.**

**But here is a longer chapter to make up for it, hope you like it. ;3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these wonderful characters… I only decide their fate.**

_**How do you Know**_

_**Chapter 3**_

No snooze button for you! Stephanie woke up with her alarm she was not going to be late this morning. It was a warm morning, it wasn't so much her alarm that woke her up, it was the sun. She went through her daily routine that she had abandoned over the summer. Unlike yesterday Stephanie planed on grabbing a real breakfast. She wore a pair of faded blue skinny jeans with a pink embroidered scoop-neck blouse that clung loosely too her body and the sleeves cut off just past her elbow. She wore silver jewelry and grey convers shoes. She pulled her hair back in a messy bun and put on very little makeup. She had sensitive skin and certain types of cosmetics make her skin break out in a red blotchy rash. So she puts on a little bit of foundation and mascara and that is the extent of her makeup routine. Stephanie actually finishes everything long before she needed to, so she used that time to walk to school. She kissed her father, who was reading the newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee, on the cheek on her way out the door.

It was a pleasant morning. She took in every detail promising herself that's she'd draw it later. The sun coming up over the roof tops of the houses. The leaves haven't begun to change yet but the feeling of fall was in the air. There was dew on the grass that was illuminated by the sun and all of the green lawns sparkled (A/N1). Once the scene was engraved into her mind, her thoughts wandered. What if she could share this with someone? Only one someone popped into her mind. Tony. Why she didn't know but she could see it clearly, him walking beside her, laughing. Again, she didn't know why they were laughing but that's what they were doing in this vision. It was a lovely thought. She had never thought of any one like this. No one was ever included in her artistic moments of inspiration. It was strange she was the most sought after girl in the whole school everyone wanted to be her, she was constantly bombarded with people but she is one of the loneliest people. She had few close friends because she had a hard time trusting people. She was in some ways jealous of Tony. He had Pepper and Bruce. She had well before yesterday a group of annoying people who fallowed her around… and Natasha. But even so Natasha had other people to. She had Clint. They have been an item since like forever and will more than likely get married and grow old together. Stephanie let out a long drawn out sigh. She liked her moments of lonesome but inside she longed to share them with someone.

…**xXx…**

Tony had set his alarm for an hour before he actually had to get up so he could hit the snooze button a few times. His poor abused snooze button that he's had to replace at least twenty times since he's had the damn thing. This was also after he had given up on buying them because it eventually dawned on him that he could make a better one. He was not going to be late again.

Again Tony's father wasn't home. And now that he thinks about it you didn't see him last night either. Tony assumed he's on another business trip that he neglected to tell him about. Which happens fairly often and Tony doesn't mind that much anymore. If he were anyone else he'd be throwing a party every night. But because he's who he is there are no parties because J.A.R.V.I.S. will notify his father before he even gets a chance to ponder the idea so Tony is alone. Except for Pepper and Bruce but he really only sees them at school. So Tony usually takes advantage of his dad being gone by utilizing his workshop, or snooping around trying to figure out what he's working on. Being a genius had its perks but has landed you in a lot of trouble in the past but that's a story for another time.

Tony carried on with his morning, he felt like a zombie. I could just ask one of the robots to make him coffee but the last time he tried that several things exploded and he never got the coffee. So he sluggishly made his way out of bed and down the long hallway to the kitchen. While knocking over several other items lying on the counter he eventually got his cup of coffee but that one cup turned into two, then three, then the last sip of cup three became a perfect spit take as his vision cleared just enough for him to read the clock, and then the shattering of the mug as it slid off of the table onto the expensive hardwood floor turned into crap I'm going to be late again! He knew he could take a different car but he didn't have time to think about that right now so he grabbed the keys to the Saleen S7 and hoped he'd still make it to school on time.

Unfortunately those three cups of coffee still weren't enough to completely wake up the genius and he read the clock wrong (A/N2) .So he left almost an hour before he had to even worry about being late.

Besides trying to weave through the god awful traffic his mind wandered and he began to think more about Stephanie and her incomplete sentence yesterday. What did she think of him? He hoped it was something nice not _I think you're a huge jerk_ or _you're just like everyone else_. He had faith in Bruce's theories, one because they were for the most art always correct and Bruce was his best friend and under of the definition of best friend there is the word trust. So if it his theories are wrong he better find a place on this planet where Tony won't be able to find him fast (which is humanly impossible).

…**xXx…**

Either her house wasn't as far away from the school as she thought it was or she walked really fast but which ever it was Stephanie arrived at school it was almost completely empty. Stephanie knew there was no way she could be late because the sun had still barely pasted the roof of the main building. She pulled out her cell phone and sure enough it was a good thirty-five minutes before the first bell even rang. Her first place she thought to go was the art room but she knew that the art teacher always got to school later so her room would probably be locked. The only other place that came to mind was the only place in the whole school where she was able to find peace away from people. Out back by the baseball diamond, in a wooded area there was a small hidden garden. The school used to have a botany class of some sort but it was long gone because of the budget cuts that were being made in a lot of the high schools. Since the class this area hasn't been used or at least she didn't know if it was. But Stephanie took advantage of the peace it provided and she would us this extra time to draw. The perfect image of her walk not too long ago was still fresh in her mind as she picked up her pencil and began sketching on a fresh piece of white paper in her sketchbook. The white paper was a tad bit blinding but when her eyes adjusted the graphite ran smoothly against the surface bringing her memory to the page for whoever dare look at it. She started by creating a light outline of the houses and trees that lined either side of the page. They grew smaller as the horizontal page went on with the illusion of depth. Stephanie added little detail to the rough sketch. The only thing that he made up in the drawing was the two figures walking next to each other. She smiled as she finished the outline of the figure that was supposed to be her. Stephanie seldom drew herself in the pictures but if it were just one of them it wouldn't look complete. She hadn't the time to color it before someone, through a few branches and across the Baseball diamond, was practically sprinting from the main parking lot to the school. It was odd because there was still plenty of time before the school day started. Stephanie set down her sketchbook and pencils and stepped out of her little grotto and out into the baseball diamond. She recognized the running figure and she called after him. She wasn't one hundred percent sure it was him but when he stopped dead in his tracks she had assumed it was the right person. He turned to look at her and started walking in her direction. Stephanie met him half way.

"What are you doing here so early?" She asked trying not to laugh. Tony's hair was a bit of a mess and he looked completely out of breath.

"Early what the hell are you talking about? I'm late again. Why aren't you in class?" Tony asked. There was no way he was early.

"School doesn't start for a while that's why there's no point in sitting in a class room for half an hour doing nothing. And you're not late; don't worry about it there is still plenty of time. Why did you think you were late?" She said giving him a confused look.

Tony mentally face palmed but only ran a hand through his messy hair. "I must have read the clock wrong… again." He said thoroughly embarrassed. "Why are you here if it's so early?"

"I decided to walk and I left early and I guess the school's not as far away as I thought it was." Stephanie replied.

"Down here?" He asked looking around realizing that they were standing in the middle of the baseball field.

"Yeah." She said wondering what was wrong with being down here.

"What's so special about this place?"

"Well no right here." She paused. "Over there." She pointed in the direction she came from. "It's quiet and I don't think many people know about it and it's where I go for a little piece and quiet. Come on, I need to grab my stuff and then we can head to class." She said turning around and motioning for Tony to follow her.

"You sure you want to be seen walking into class with me again?" Tony asked a bit unsure but he followed her.

"I don't mind, if you don't want to that's fine. I just thought it'd be nice to walk with someone instead of going alone like I usually do. She said continuing to walk ahead of Tony. When they got to the small tree covered area Tony walked up just as Stephanie grabbed for her sketchbook.

"You were drawing?"

"Yeah, that's usually what I do when I'm alone. It was a nice morning walking and I thought I draw it. I'm not finished though I only have the rough sketch done, it still needs color." She said flipping it closed just slowly enough for Tony to get a glimpse of the picture but too fast for him to make out much of what it was. She put her pencils in her bag and tucked her sketchbook under her arm and turned to face Tony. "To class then?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." He said walking beside her. "Can I see it when you're finished?"

"If you want… it's not that good though." She said looking down at her sketchbook.

"Not that good? Are you kidding me. It's better than I could ever do. Better than most people." Tony said surprised.

"Right… you'd be surprised. A lot of people just say that because they're too lazy to try it and that's how they get out of doing work on group projects. Anyone can draw well it just takes practice. Drawing isn't something special it's just something I do." She said as if she had rehearsed that speech time and time again.

"And that's what makes what you do special; the fact that you don't have to try as hard as everyone else to do what you do. People are so jealous of you because you're perfect and you don't have to try." Tony said not realizing what he had said until he said it.

Stephanie was shocked to say the least. "You think me being able to draw is special? I've never had anyone tell me that before." She said the last part of what he had said still wasn't done processing in her mind. Yes she was used to people complementing her but she has learned to pick out the ones that are sincere from the ones that are just cookie cutter or are just said to get her attention. And the sincere ones were extremely rare and she only got them from her close friends.

"Yeah, it is. Hasn't anyone ever told you that before?" Tony said trying to convince her.

Stephanie shook her head. "Nobody knows I draw. Well not nobody but very few people know." She said. "So I've never been complimented on my art before, critiqued, but not complimented." She continued her face turning a light shade of pink.

And Tony was stuck again in this silence he didn't know how to prevent. He could believe what he was hearing. He was the first to compliment her on her art, which was certainly deserving of millions of compliments. He also in the midst of all of this wondered why she was being so open with him. He wasn't used to people spilling their heart for him to hear. And he wasn't sure if he should ask because he was worried he'd ruin the moment or whatever it was that he'd be ruining. The two of them walked the rest of the way to the main building in the awkward silence. By now the school had flooded with students who would stop in the middle of the hallway to stare at the two of them. This was extremely uncomfortable for the both of them. Halfway through one of the hallways they met up with Pepper.

"So you want people to talk? You two confuse me." Pepper said as they walked up to her.

"It's nice to see you to." Tony said sarcastically.

"I'm sure they'll give up eventually… Hopefully." Stephanie replied.

"So what happened this time? Or do I even dare ask." Pepper said as they continued walking.

"We both got here early." Stephanie said, Tony grumbled something under his breath that neither of them could understand. "We can't win." She continued sighing hugging her sketchbook closer to her body.

"Tony, early?" Pepper asked not sure she had heard her right.

"I read the damn clock wrong… again." Tony said rolling his eyes.

The three of them stopped outside one of the classrooms. "Same thing as yesterday, see you later." Pepper said as she walked into the room.

It felt as is if it was less than a second after that Stephanie was being crowded around by a bunch of random people. Tony was shoved into a wall be several people like he didn't even exist. At that point he couldn't even see her but he could hear her voice. She kept her cool and acted like nothing had happened. She didn't even bother to see what had happened to him. Maybe everything that had happened was just a fluke. Tony walked the rest of the way to class alone.

…**xXx…**

With the mob close behind her Stephanie walked into class with only animate before the bell rang. She gave Tony an apologetic smile before taking her seat. The teacher gave her and the large group a look of disgust. The second the bell rang he collected the surprise homework he had assigned the other day and then droned on with his lecture on god knows what because neither Stephanie nor Tony were paying attention. Stephanie was again worried that Tony thought she was a stuck up… she would never say it out loud but for lack of a better term at the moment, bitch. She felt bad for blowing him off again. People just had terrible timing and when she was able to see past some of the people he was gone. Tony in his mind was kicking himself for even thinking he even had a chance with her. He felt for the first time, stupid for being fooled by her. He was almost to the point of abandoning his plan that wasn't much of a plan in the first place. Then the bell rang and thank god there wasn't any homework. He grabbed his stuff as fast as he could so he would get trampled by the mob of people.

Stephanie had already had all of her stuff before the bell even rang. She was hoping to apologize to Tony before everyone gathered around her again. But when she got up Tony was almost halfway out the door. Being on the opposite side of the room really sucked sometimes. She made a bee line to the door even jumping over a desk to avoid running into other people; thank god she decided not to wear a skirt today. When she was out the door he was well down the hallway.

"Tony, wait." She called trying to maneuver around several people so she didn't lose sight of him. Tony heard her and stopped but debated for a second whether he should turn around or not. She noticed that he had stopped, which was a good sign. She picked up her pace a little bit to catch him, even though she wound up running into a few people in the process. Stephanie was a few feet behind him when she spoke again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." She paused to catch her breath and brush the stray hairs that had fallen into her face away. "I didn't mean to ignore you. They come out of nowhere and I couldn't see over them. You're not mad… are you?"

"Why would I be mad?" Tony asked and it was like yesterday all over again. He wasn't mad he got mad about a lot of things but not this. He just smiled. "I'll let it slide again. It's not your fault." Tony said with a long drawn out sigh. "But you should stand up to them. If you don't want them fallowing you just tell them off." Tony said. He wished he had someone to tell him that. (He did he just chose to ignore Pepper and Bruce at the time)

"Like I said I wish it was that easy." Stephanie said smiling moving to stand next to him. "I just realized I never got a chance to finish yesterday." She said looking over at him.

Tony didn't stop walking but he felt just about everything else freeze. "Right, I don't even remember what we were talking about." Tony lied.

Stephanie thought for a moment before the metaphorical light bulb came on. "I don't think you're a bad guy. In fact I like you; you're not like everyone else. You are one of the few people here who actually treats me like a human being." She said bluntly.

Tony couldn't see his face right now but if he could he knew it would be bright red. "Really? You don't believe everyone who told you that I was a nobody, scum, a douche bag, or anything else?" Tony asked.

"No, I'm not one for believing rumors." She said.

Hearing this made the tension that filled the air around Tony lessen a bit, allowing him to think and relax. That's when he realized that he had passed his class and he was almost all the way across the campus. And then she started talking again.

"Well here I am, thanks for walking me to class." She said giggling a little bit to herself. "You should hurry, the bell rings in a minute."

"Tony had completely spaced out and was too focused on what she had said to realize where they were. "Um… yeah, no problem, see ya later." He said turning to leave. Then, after a few steps he turned around catching her just as she walked in. "Lunch?" He asked.

"Sure." She said poking her head out.

When he was sure she was in the classroom he sprinted back to his class and made it with a few second before the bell rang. Time was not his friend today.

…**xXx…**

Stephanie walked in and took her seat next to Natasha who had an amused look on her face.

"Looks like someone has a thing for the school's ultimate nerd." Natasha said with a smirk.

"Maybe, what's it to ya." Stephanie said playfully with a slight blush across her face. She pulled out her sketchbook again and all of her supplies and began working on her unfinished master piece from that morning. Natasha watched as she got to work taking much care as she colored the two figures.

"Yeah just maybe." She said bumping Stephanie lightly. She had recognized the people in the drawing as Stephanie and Tony. Natasha then proceeded to grab the project she had started.

The teacher droned on for the two hours of class again and all the while Stephanie was in her own world. Her drawing was nearly complete and closer she came to completion she debated whether she wanted to show it to Tony. Granted he had complimented her work but what if he realized she wasn't as good as he had thought. Or what would he think of her if he had noticed that she drew him. In her mind it seemed like it would be extremely awkward if she had to explain her work to him.

"So has he confessed his undying love for you yet?" Natasha asked sarcastically. She was tired of listening to the art instructor repeat herself for the third time about creating the full range of values with a normal pencil. She had noticed the slight anxiety in Stephanie's face and knew she could only be thinking of one thing… or person.

"No." Stephanie answered slowly not expecting Natasha to ask something like that. "Just going out for lunch again."

"Again?" Natasha asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, with Pepper and Bruce." She said. Natasha's face fell as she lost interest and sighed. Stephanie went on to explain the rest of the other day to her.

"And how do you feel about all of this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Stephanie, I've known you since like the third grade and I know you've never been in any sort of a relationship with a guy." Natasha said.

"Well… to tell you the truth I really don't know. I like Tony, but I…" She stopped.

"But you…" Natasha coaxed.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to feel. Like you said I've never been with anyone and I don't know. I think I might love him, maybe…but I don't know what that's supposed to feel like and I don't know if that's what I'm actually feeling." She said looking down at her drawing. She had started to ramble and confuse herself by over thinking. It was true though she was a bit confused about her feelings for the genius. The last thing she wanted was to lead him on and ultimately screwing things up.

Natasha had only caught part of what her love troubled friend said. "It's something that just hit's you, and you just know, kind of like a ton of bricks." Natasha said trying to put it into perspective.

After hearing this Stephanie had a terrible image of herself getting hit by a ton of brick and she surely hoped that wasn't what love actually felt like. She had a bad habit of taking everything literally and sarcasm, for the most part went right over her head. She let out a sigh. "I met him yesterday. I'm not going to rush this. If you're right then everything should work out just fine… hopefully." She said.

The rest of her day passed slowly. She had lunch again with Tony, Pepper, and Bruce. Her classes were boring and she didn't pay any attention word they had said. Not that it mattered; teachers never said anything important in the first few days of school.

…xXx…

**A/N 1**

**She lives in one of those neighborhoods where everyone keeps their lawns green all year. No one knows how but they do. **

**A/N 2**

**I think we've all had those days. They suck. I've had one where I was half asleep and I looked over at my clock it read 12:02 and I freaked out because my parents would never let me sleep through my alarm let alone until noon (that's what it registered as in my mind) and I thought it was a school day and I freaked out even more because for some reason I thought I had an important test. Not only was it midnight but in was Saturday and my next test wasn't until Thursday the next week.**

…**xXx…**

**Again I'm sorry you guys had to wait so long for the update. I hope the next chapter won't take nearly as long. **

**I also noticed reading through this she sounds like a bit of a ditz… and she is but there is a reason for that and I will go into a bit more detail on this a bit later in the story…**

**Thank you to all of the nice people who took a few moments out of their day to review, they make my day and your reviews are what motivate me to keep writing even when everything else tells me otherwise.**


	4. Now or Never

**A/N**

**I've been working on two, and a plot for maybe a third bit for you guys! This one, a Christmas chapter (which is going to be posted separately), and a what would happen if… chapter that I may or may not write… that one is up to you after you read this chapter. But yes Christmas bit after this! Enjoy the update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these wonderful characters; I only decide their fate.**

_**Now or Never**_

_**Chapter 4**_

September passed quickly and before anyone knew it October was upon them and neither Tony nor Stephanie had confessed their feelings for the other.

October 3rd, at 9:30 P.M.

Tony's phone went off. He hadn't been expecting anyone to text him tonight. He was studying for a test that he really didn't need to study for but it's only ever killed a few people so it wouldn't hurt to try it for once. He proceeded to throw whatever it was he was trying to focus on, onto the floor and turned his attention to his phone. Whatever someone had to say was probably a lot more interesting than anything he had written in his now scattered notes.

Pepper: Sooooooo how r things with Stephanie?

Tony: I don't know anymore

Pepper: What do you mean?

Tony: Yeah we r good friends and everything and people have somewhat stopped talking but what if I'm friend zoned?

Pepper: Really tony, really. You're worried about being friend zoned… how old are you

Tony: :P

Pepper: I say you tell her how you feel; the worst thing she could say is that she doesn't feel the same.

Tony: That's kinda what bruce said… but what if she does what happens then

Pepper: you'll never know until you tell her…

Tony: You know how much I hate it when you make a point I can't argue with

Pepper: yes I know, so just tell her, honestly it's not that hard

Tony: if it's not that hard why haven't you told bruce? (A/N1)

Pepper: That's different

Tony: is it pepper, is it really

Pepper: Shut up

Tony: ok tomorrow

Pepper: tomorrow

Tony: We do it tomorrow

Pepper: Fine… see ya tomorrow

Tony: See ya

October 3rd 10:00 P.M.

Tony had just put his phone down when it decided it wanted to go off again, only think time it was Bruce who texted him. What the hell could Bruce want at ten at night? All of this texting was seriously cutting into his much needed beauty sleep.

Bruce: Hey Tony

Bruce: answer you damn phone

Tony: It's nice to hear from you too

Bruce: Sorry… I need you help

Tony: *gasp* you need my help

Bruce: yes… you know how I've wanted to ask Pepper out for the past year right

Tony: yeah what about it?

Bruce: well I think I might ask her tomorrow

Tony: sooooo why do you need my help?

Bruce: Because… I don't know how I should go about doing it… I mean I've come up with a few things I could do but I'm not sure…

Tony: You're over thinking it… just bring her some flowers and it will be fine

Bruce: Flowers

Tony: just flowers

Bruce: Isn't that a bit cliché

Tony: it works… you're the one who came to me for help

Bruce: K this better work though

Tony: Trust me

Bruce: Thanks see ya

Tony: bye

Yes he knew his two best friends had a thing for each other and that both were terrified of risking the friendship and he never did anything about it. He should have done something like last year like he had planned. He had the whole scheme drawn out but that's a story for another time. Tony needs his beauty sleep tonight; he can't go on with his own confession of love looking like shit.

…**xXx…**

The Next day…

It started like every other for all of the characters. Only they all had something completely different on their mind. Stephanie had heard a rumor going around that some guy named Jason was going to ask her out today. He was a new student, and she had no idea who he was but just going off of what people had told her he seemed nice.

Pepper was primping a little bit more than she usually did. After her conversation over text with Tony she had convinced herself that it was about time to confess and it made thing a bit easier on her knowing he was doing the same. Pepper and Tony were more less brother and sister. She knew everything about him and vice-versa. Pepper has recently taken a special liking to the other nerd of their used to be trio. (If all goes well with Stephanie than it will be a trio no more.) Bruce was the only guy other than Tony who she felt she could be herself around and just being around him made her feel… different.

Tony made sure to make no mistakes this morning he would get there and tell her after first period. No flowers no huge show just go up to her and tell her how you feel… Which is a lot easier said than done. Tony was still worried that she might turn him down and then what. What would happen then? Ok maybe what he was thinking wasn't completely different but now his thoughts could be reality.

Bruce woke up early to walk to florist that was around the corner from his family's apartment. Luckily it was open and he was able to grab a small bouquet and make it to class on time. He knew giving flowers was super cliché but if Tony said it works there was no harm in trying. So to make things a little less cliché he passed up the roses and went with orange lilies instead. They were pretty, vibrant and unique, just like Pepper. He knew that was really cheesy but that was how he truly felt and today he would finally tell her. Bruce then called Tony and asked for a ride to school. He usually took some form of public transportation but today he had more pressing matter and he was pretty sure that he had already missed all of the trains and busses that had routs that stopped near the school.

In the school parking lot…

"It's gonna be fine." Tony said reassuring Bruce for the tenth time as he parked the car.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. Have I ever steered you wrong?" Tony said.

Bruce just quirked an eyebrow in response

"Ok maybe once but that was like three years ago. Oh and by the way, you have good taste in flowers, she'll like the lilies."

Bruce sighed and watched as Pepper pulled up in the parking space next to them.

"See ya." Tony said getting out of the car leaving Bruce to deal with his confession on his own.

Bruce fallowed only instead of going to the main building he caught pepper just as she got out of her car. "Um. Hi."

…**xXx…**

Tony was confident that Bruce would be fine considering both of them were going to confess anyway. But now that he was taken care of Tony had his own problems to deal with. He hadn't ever entered the building yet and he had overheard a group of girls talking about some guy named Jason. But that's not what set him off he listened a little more than he should have and his name was followed by "Yeah he's going to ask out Stephanie out before school." Crap, there went his whole plan, thrown out the window where it then fell off a cliff to its doom at the bottom of the ocean under a rock. He figured that the Jason they were talking about was the new guy who was an instant hit with all of the girls at school and it just so happens that he was in their first period. Tony wanted to go die with his plan under the rock at the bottom of the ocean. It was hard enough to tell Stephanie how he felt but now this became his only chance because he knew the second Jason got to her he would be yesterday's news and he would never hear from her again. Tony's mind was racing but he somehow managed to get his thoughts in order to some extent and he knew for a fact that he needed to get to Stephanie before Jason did. Tony all but ran to his first period hoping that she'd be there, because he figured that's where Jason would meet her before school. The second her rounded the corner, the room less than 100 feet away now and Jason was nowhere in sight. Granted that could also mean he was already in the class room but Tony at the time didn't even want to consider it an option. He checked his phone there was a good ten minutes before the first bell rang it was then he began to really hope he wasn't too late. Tony hesitantly walked into the class room collecting himself before he did so. He didn't want to do this looking like he had just run all the way to the school.

Stephanie sat alone in the class room sketching. The teacher had stepped out a few minutes ago. She glanced up to find Tony in the door way, granted she was not the one she was expecting but it was a pleasant surprise. "Hi Tony. What are you doing here early?" She asked closing her sketchbook.

"Looking for you." He said walking towards her. That wasn't how it was supposed to come out though.

"For me?" She asked.

"Yeah. I just um… I…you." Tony rambled losing his train of thought. He stopped and leaned against one of the desks to try and think.

"What? Tony are you ok?" She asked a bit worried.

"N- yes. Yeah, just fine. Um I was just wondering if you were, you know, busy this weekend?"

"I don't think so. What did you have in mind?"

Tony hadn't thought that far ahead. "I was just wondering. The leaves are changing and I know this place. We could have a picnic and you could draw or paint or whatever." Tony said just to say something. His stomach was churning. That was not at all how he wanted it to go. He wouldn't be surprised if she turned him down. That Jason guy was probably more deserving of her anyway. Tony braced himself for the rejection.

"Sure that sounds great." Stephanie said with a smile. "It's a date."

Tony was extremely shocked to say the least. A date… it was a date. "Great… um… fantastic."

"Tony, are you sure you're ok? You look like you're going to pass out." She asked walking over to him.

"Yeah I'm fine." Tony lied. He was not fine. His stomach was still doing flip flops but for a different reason now. She hadn't rejected him, and that made him happy to say the least.

"We have time, let's go outside you look like you need a bit of fresh air." She suggested as she linked elbows with Tony and practically dragged him out, practically because he went willingly but she was a lot stronger than she looked.

Just as they left the classroom Jason rounded the corner just in time to see the two of them together. He knew he had lost his chance to be with Stephanie. He swore a bit to himself knowing that he should have gotten there earlier. But Tony and Stephanie hadn't heard him. Stephanie had forgotten about the whole rumor anyway. If anyone had mentioned it she would have no idea what they were talking about. She was far too happy to be going out with Tony this upcoming weekend.

They had exited the building just as Bruce and Pepper walked up. They were both smiling and holding hands with Pepper cradling her bouquet of lilies in her other arm.

"I see everything worked out just fine." Tony said. The only response to his comment was a punch in the arm from Pepper and a…

"I am sooooooo going to kill you later. But I see yours was also a success."

Stephanie was quite confused but let it slide. Everything was working out just fine for everyone.

…**xXx…**

**A/N1**

**So after reading another high school AU I took a liking to the idea of Pepper and Bruce being an item and I decided to incorporate it into my fic…**

**A/N**

**Sorry you had to wait a while for this short chapter but I will be posting the Christmas bit shortly. I was also thinking about writing a spin off one shot about what would happen if Tony hadn't gotten there in time. What do you think, should I write it? Hit the little post review button and let me know ;3**

**Anyway have a merry whatever you and your family celebrate and a happy new year!**


End file.
